


Pretty Life

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Diego is CEO of Strex, Fluff, M/M, Nazi-Nurse's headcanon DB, literally nothing but cute DB babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Diego's one month anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Life

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write fluff to make up for the sads I wrote before.
> 
> Inspired by:  
> http://nazi-nurse.tumblr.com/post/65867239625/do-you-think-that-kevin-is-devoutly-religious-towards

Kevin hummed happily to himself as he bustled about the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear as he stirred pots and fussed with garnishes. He wanted absolutely everything to be perfect. Just like his perfect Diego. After all, it was a momentous occasion. Their one month anniversary since Kevin had finally worked up the courage to ask Diego out.

And go out they had. Painting the town red certainly wasn’t just another cute catch phrase when it came to Diego. And he certainly spared no expense in making sure Kevin was always happy. Thus, it only stood that he, in turn, had to make sure that everything was always up to Diego’s standard. And this dinner was one of those things.

He triple checked that their lamb hearts were just this side of raw, and the linguine he’d picked up to serve them with was cooked to perfection. He grinned widely, finally deeming it time to plate the food. And if his timing was right, Diego would be walking in the door just as he’d finished lighting the candles on the table, after setting out their plates.

And, of course, it was. He’d just finished making sure all of the silverware was neatly aligned along side each of their plates, and the candles were just flickering to life, as Diego walked in the door, setting his brief case on the floor.

"Something smells good," Diego hummed, waltzing through their penthouse apartment, spying Kevin standing primly next to their table set for two. "Ah. Did you send down for one of the chefs? That looks wonderful."

Kevin shook his head, his smile widening. “No. I cooked them myself. I wanted everything to be perfect, and you know what they say! If you want things to be done right, you must do them yourself. Plus, I couldn’t fathom sitting idly by while someone else did all the work. Then I wouldn’t be a very good citizen, would I?”

"You’re the best citizen, love," Diego cooed, moving around the table to tug Kevin into a kiss, stepping back and licking blood from his lips once he was satisfied.

Kevin stood with a dazed smile on his face for a moment, before his collar blinked and he jerked back into motion. “I made sure the hearts were just as you like them,” he commented, moving around the table to pull out Diego’s chair for him, “and I bought the best red wine to go along with it.” He gave Diego a quick peck on the cheek once the other was seated, before scurrying to pour his boyfriend a glass of said wine.

Once he was certain that Diego was taken care of, he took his own seat and the two chatted quietly while they ate.

"This was excellent, love," Diego praised,dabbing at his lips with a napkin once their plates were empty, and Kevin was up, taking dishes to the kitchen to be washed.

"I’m so glad you enjoyed," Kevin gushed, a pleased flush on his cheeks as he came back into the dining room.

"Happy one month," Diego added, lifting his wine glass up towards Kevin with a smirk, before taking a sip.

"You remembered!" Kevin sighed happily, clasping his hands together in front of his chest.

"Of course," Diego scoffed, rising from his seat while digging into the inside pocket of his jacket. "How I could I forget such an important date?"

"I just figured, since you’re always so busy, it wouldn’t really have mattered if you had," Kevin remarked, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet as Diego approached with a small velvet box in hand.

"Yes, well, I made sure to mark this date on my calendar. I couldn’t go and miss a milestone like this one. I knew it’d be important to you," Diego stated, holding the box out to Kevin.

Kevin cooed happily, gently taking the box from Diego, only opening it once he’d glanced up at Diego and received a small nod in return. He flicked open the lid, gasping quietly at the silver bracelet that lay inside.

"You have a tendency to stare at my wrist, I’ve noticed, when my sleeves ride up, and you can see my Strex bracelet. So, I figured, you might want one of your own," Diego commented, lifting the jewelry from the box, and fastening it around Kevin’s wrist.

"Oh, Diego," Kevin swooned, lifting this wrist up to admire the bracelet in the soft light of the dining room, "It’s beautiful."

"You’re welcome," Diego chuckled, tossing the velvet box to the side and dragging Kevin into his arms.


End file.
